


The Love Game

by alynwa



Series: Sugar and Spies Tales [37]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alynwa/pseuds/alynwa





	The Love Game

“Leona Nicole, I love you.”

“I love you more, Papa.”

Papa held his arms wide.  “I love you _this_ much,” he answered solemnly.

Leona said, “I love you _this_ much!” before running from one wall of her bedroom to the other.

Illya beamed at his four year old daughter.  “I love you more than chocolate.”

“I love you more than chocolate, all the sand on the beach, candy, butterflies and everything!”

“I think you win!”

“Win what?”

“Daddy!  I love Papa more than everything!”  She jumped into Daddy’s arms.  “I love you as much as Papa!”

“Then, we all win.” 


End file.
